6 Years
by katthunter96
Summary: Austin Moon stared out of his bedroom window thinking about this day, 6 years ago, and about how different things would have been if the events if that day never occurred. • A&A One-Shot • It is a little sad


Austin Moon stared out of his bedroom window thinking about this day, 6 years ago, and about how different things would have been if the events if that day never occurred.

Flashback:

"Pleaaaasseee babe! My feet hurt!" Ally whined

"Fine, but only for a kiss!" Austin smirked

"Alright I guess..." Ally said as she rolled her eyes playfully and closed the gap between her and her husband. Today they had been out walking around downtown Miami all day and Ally's feet began to hurt. So, after their loving and passionate kiss, Austin picked up his doting wife, bridal style of course, and started the 6 block walk to their car.

"You're heavy" Austin playfully stated as he began the uphill portion if their walk.

"Hey! Don't forget you are carried TWO people here mister!" Ally said pointing to her bulging belly, because he was in fact 6 months pregnant with a baby.

"I know I know! I was just kidding! You're light as a feather!" Austin said with a smile as he spun he and Ally in a circle, just to show how light she truly was. They finally reached their car and Austin carefully opened the door, careful not to drop his now sleeping wife. He gently set her in the car, buckled her and their unborn child up, and quietly shut the door. He then proceeded to get in the driver's side, and start their car, which surprisingly didn't wake Ally up. Austin backed out a few inches, to see if any cars were coming, and when it was clear on both sides, he backed completely out. He was about to put the car in drive when out of nowhere, a large truck slammed into the passenger's side of the car. The last thing Austin saw was the terror filled eyes of his beautiful wife as she pulled a large piece of plastic from the door out of her stomach. He notices the many other pieces of plastic, metal, and glass that had become embedded into Ally's body. All Austin could say was "I love you" before he himself, blacked out.

He woke up hours later to a blinding white light and multiple beeping machines. His first thought was, "Where is my Ally." As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Austin shot up, and jumped out of his hospital bed. He immediately ripped the IV cord from his arm and ignored the fact that his head was throbbing and wrapped in thick white gauze. Just when he was about to walk out the door, a doctor and 3 nurses burst into the room. Multiple shouts, mainly from Austin, could be heard all throughout the hospital. When the medical team finally had Austin pinned onto the bed and somewhat calm, the doctor told the rest of the group to leave him and Austin for a few minutes. The doctor, who was now letting go of Austin, in hopes that he would not try to break away again, told Austin something he always hated telling people.

"Mr. Moon, I need to speak with you"

"No, I need to see my wife. Where is she?!" Austin practically screamed. There was so much venom in his words, the doctor winced as each one was spat out of Austin's mouth.

"Austin, Ally didn't make the crash. It was either her or the baby, and she herself told me that she wanted the baby to live. She wanted the baby to live a full long and happy life, with you, and your friends and family."

Austin couldn't even begin to comprehend what the doctor just said. He fell to his knees as the tears seemed to endlessly pour from his eyes. Ally, his best friend, his soul mate, his wife. She was gone. What was he going to do? He had nothing to live for. Nothing.

"Mr. Moon? Mr. Moon? Austin!" the doctor shouted over Austin's wails. "Mr. Moon! Did you hear me? You have a daughter; and she is waiting to meet her father! Now I know what you're going through is unbearable, but don't forget that you do indeed have a child who needs her daddy, and you need to get out there and love that child with everything you have. If you don't do it for her, do it for your wife Mr. Moon. Do it for Ally!" the doctor practically yelled.

"I... I h-have a l-little girl?" Austin looked up and said in between sobs.

"Yes. You have a daughter, one that is beautiful as can be, and was named by your wife."

"Ally already named her?" Austin question as he got up from his knees "Take me to her; I want to see my baby." Austin whispered as he stared at the doctor. The doctor led Austin to the nursery, and went inside. A short second later, he walked out from the room and was holding a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She's so tiny" Austin said quietly as he gazed into the large chocolate orbs of his daughter who was being placed into his arms.

"Well, she was 3 months early."

"What is her name?" Austin asked, still staring at his beyond gorgeous daughter.

"Austin, this is Scout Copeland Moon, your daughter." The doctor said as he turned to walk away from the now inseparable pair.

"Wait!" Austin whisper-yelled. "Thank you doc. It means... It means so much." Austin Said to the doctor with a tired smile.

"No problem son, good luck. Goodbye Scout, I think you two will be just fine together."

"I know so" Austin said as he looked up from his daughter to the retreating figure of the doctor

End Flashback

No matter how much he missed Ally, he would get through it because his daughter was the only thing in the world that he cared about now. She was his entire world.

"Daddy?" said a soft childlike voice

"Yes baby?" Austin said as he turned around to see his little girl in her foodie pajamas with her teddy bear wrapped in a tight grip.

"Today is my birfday" she said with a smile as he rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes it is Scout." He said as he picked up his daughter.

"Today Mommy been gone for a long time too, Daddy." She said while placing her head on his shoulder as they walked downstairs into their kitchen. Austin took a deep breath and tried to prepare to answer the montage of question that were about to flood from his small daughters mouth.

"What was she like?" Scout asked as Austin set her up on the counter next to the refrigerator

"She was the strongest, smartest, and most beautiful person that I ever knew Scout." Austin said as he teaches to open the fridge door to pull out the contents of their unmade breakfast.

"She sounds nice..." she trailed off

"Oh, she was so nice. And you know what scout?" Austin looked down at his daughter as she wrapped he finger around one of her dark ringlet curls.

"What's that Daddy?" she questioned, looking up at him.

"You remind me more of her every single day. You are so so smart and caring Scout, and you are so beautiful. You're going to be a heartbreaker, just like your mommy someday." he says with a big crooked grin on his face. He picked his little girl up off the counter to embrace her in a hug. His daughter just giggled at her father's goofy smile as she hugged his neck

"I hope I'm just like her Daddy."

"You are, in more ways than you can imagine" He said spinning his little girl around the kitchen.

"I love you daddy!" Scout said, kissing him on the cheek before running off to who knows where to play who knows what.

"I love you too Scout" Austin said as he watched his daughter run away, with her brown curls bouncing with each step.

"And I love you too Ally" he said while looking out the large kitchen window at the beautiful ocean, and the stunning sunrise, which reminded him so much of his Ally Moon.


End file.
